martin_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Torrington Academy
Torrington Academy (also shortened for Torrington) is a fictional Canadian high school and the primary, main setting and location that was featured in the animated series, Martin Mystery. Background Located in the city of Sherbrooke, Quebec, it is the high school and the prestigious hall of learning where Martin and Diana attends to along with Java, where he works at the whole place as cook at the cafeteria and janitor at the halls. History Torrington Academy is founded in about 100 years before the events of the series and it was designed and built with English, Medieval Gothic & Baroque architecture. Features and Locations Torrington has many different features and locations that are used in the environment of various students throughout the series. 'Hallways' Inside the school are the hallways with lockers, clocks, bulletin boards and staircases where the students can go to and from each class in each period. 'Cafeteria' The cafeteria has a serving counter with food that Java (which he was the cook) has been serving in trays for various students at the school and the cash register for the cashier. Also, it has colorful furniture including circular tables and chairs so they could sit on them and put food on them and shelves so they can get their trays when in line. 'Library' The library was located on the first floor with shelves of books that are stacked properly, wooden desks with tables, benches, chairs, computers, lamps and the librarian's desk. 'Computer Room' It also has a computer lab room that was located on the second floor with desks, chairs, and also tablet-like computers, and it only appears with a photo model of Diana in her photo album in Revenge of the Doppelganger and also in the episode, The Third Eye. 'Front Courtyard' The school has a front courtyard with rectangular green grass patches with cypress and oak trees, a central fountain, a bulletin board for the announcements and a sign saying, "Torrington Academy". 'Art Studio' It also features an art studio classroom for art students (including Martin, Diana and Java) with Mrs. Lockton as an art teacher when they're painting pictures of Scruffy, Principal Pebbleton's dog. It was located on the third floor and only appears in both episodes, Mystery of the Hole Creature and Hairier and Scarier. 'Dorm Rooms' Martin and Diana's dorm rooms were located on the upper floor and Java's dorm room was also located in the attic of the school. Staff and Students 'Faculty Staff' 'Principal' *Mr. Pebbleton 'Teachers' *Miss Fern Bisbill (The Return of the Beasts) *Mrs. Johanne Lockton (Mystery of the Hole Creature) *M.O.M. (as Ms. Olivia Mandell (derived), Web of the Spider Creature) *Mr. Ian Black (formerly, Web of the Spider Creature) *Mr. Edward Hook (Pirates of Doom) 'Staff' *Java (as a janitor and worker in all episodes) *Polly Potswagal (The Creeping Slime) *Librarian (from Return of the Dark Druid) *Nurse (from Attack of the Evil Roommate) 'Students' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Billy (as a human student) *Jenni Anderson *Antonio *Jett (The Creeping Slime) *Hunter Barrington (Mystery of the Vanishing) *Amanda Robinson (The Vampire Returns) *Vivian Michelle (as transformed by "Venoso", Lovespell from the Underworld) *Darla Simmons Category:Locations